The objectives of this study are to study the voluntary motor output from subjects with an acute SCI during stepping overground when that is possible for a subject and during treadmill stepping with, when necessary, partially assisted body weight support and manual assistance for lower extremity movement. Subjects will also receive more traditional inpatient rehabilitation intervention.